Kolonizacja Układu Słonecznego
'''Kolonizacja Układu Słonecznego - '''Proces zasiedlania Układu Słonecznego przez cywilizację ziemską, rozciągający się przez większą część XXI i XXII wieku. Początkowo obejmował zautomatyzowane przedsięwzięcia z dziedziny górnictwa kosmicznego i misje naukowe. Następujący po nich masowy exodus ludzkości z Ziemi był konsekwencją (każdorazowo odmiennie motywowaną) wielkich konfliktów zbrojnych XXII wieku. Uformował się on w dwie wielkie fale kolonizacyjne - pierwszą w latach 2110-2120, wywołaną przez horror IV Wojny Planetarnej; drugą w okresie Zenitu (2167-2181) jako proces konsolidacji hegemonii Republiki Europejskiej po wygranej I Wojnie Interplanetarnej. Historia Wczesne Lata I Fala Kolonizacyjna Prawdziwy boom na produkcję statków i kolonizację Układu Słonecznego przyniosła katastrofa IV Wojny Planetarnej - dla ludzi opuszczających zdewastowane tereny Azji kosmos po raz pierwszy w historii stanowił realistyczną opcję by 'zacząć od nowa'. W ciągu niespełna 10 lat ponad 100 milionów ludzi skorzystało z tej szansy zasiedlając Pas Główny, Marsa oraz niektóre księżyce Jowisza i Saturna. Większość ówczesnych osadników wybrało Marsa który niemal dokładnie w tym czasie zyskał już szczątkową tlenową atmosferę pozwalającą wyjść kolonistom poza habitaty bez masek. Przy minimalnej zawartości tlenu można było dostać zawrotu głowy już po kilku minutach spaceru, ale był to głośno świętowany sukces programu terraformacji Czerwonej Planety; do dzisiaj rocznica pierwszego spaceru bez maski jest marsjańskim świętem, w którym wspomina się ludzi odpowiedzialnych za terraformację Marsa. W okresie I Fali Kolonizacyjnej państwa narodowe straciły dominujące udziały w eksploracji kosmicznej na rzecz małych prywatnych przedsięwzięć i wielkich firm gdyż tylko zdecentralizowane struktury, które nie musiały przejmować się pogodzeniem licznych grup interesów istniejących w państwach narodowych mogły sprostać temu wyzwaniu. Niewątpliwie to organizacjom pozarządowym miliony ludzi zawdzięczają osiedlenie się i pracę w koloniach, pomimo tego, że czasem te same organizacje w późniejszym okresie przyczyniły się do niewoli potomków wielu ludzi, którym umożliwiły tę 'drugą szansę'. Osadnicy, poza określoną sumą, którą musieli zapłacić jeszcze przed odlotem na Ziemi, musieli później odpracować koszty ekspedycji pracując dla prywatnej firmy. O ile przez pierwsze dziesięciolecia warunki te były atrakcyjne (początkowo wręcz niezwykle atrakcyjne), z upływem czasu zaczęły być trudne do zniesienia. Nie można powiedzieć, by wszystkie korporacje nadużywały władzy wobec swoich pracowników, gdyż można wskazać wiele chlubnych wyjątków (niektóre firmy zrzeszone w Kartelu Jowiszjańskim do dzisiaj są podawane za przykład lojalności pracodawcy wobec pracowników i wyznaczają standardy do których są porównywane inne firmy), jednak umniejszenie znaczenia jednostki w rozwijających się skomplikowanych strukturach zależności międzykorporacyjnych, w których pierwszorzędna rolę odgrywały zysk i władza jest niemożliwy do pominięcia. Zdaniem niektórych autorów pozornie niezależne firmy działające w koloniach koordynowały swoje działania by zwalczać emancypacyjne ruchy wśród osadników. U progu I Wojny Interplanetarnej przeciętny dług mieszkańca habitatu kosmicznego odpowiadał 20-letniej pensji. Taki pracownik nie posiadał na własność niemal niczego, gdyż mieszkanie czy tez kapsułę wynajmował od korporacji, które zarazem były głównymi (w wielu mniejszych koloniach jedynymi) pracodawcami; płacił za swoje wyżywienie, recykling odpadów, nawet za powietrze którym oddychał. W praktyce równało się to przywiązaniu pracownika do posady i znacznemu zmniejszeniu osobistych wolności, których pracownik musiał się wyrzec, gdyż tak stanowił jego kontrakt z pracodawcą. Dyskusja pomiędzy obrońcami korporacji, a ich oskarżycielami w społeczeństwie, zarówno w kosmosie jak i na Ziemi, nie została do dzisiaj jednoznacznie rozstrzygnięta. Jedno nie ulega kwestii - czy Megakorporacja rzeczywiście istniała czy nie, została zmieciona w I Wojnie Interplanetarnej po włączeniu kolonii do Republiki Europejskiej, a władza korporacji została ukrócona. II Fala Kolonizacyjna Zmagania I Wojny Planetarnej pozostawiły na arenie tylko jednego gracza, Republikę Europejską. Bez względu na zapatrywania polityczne i nie pozostając ślepym na wady istnienia jednoczącego ludzkość imperium nie można nie zauważyć zbawiennego wpływu stabilności na rozwój ludzkości, jak również na zasiedlanie Układu Słonecznego. Republika krótko po wygraniu wojny i uporządkowaniu spraw administracyjnych rozpoczęła bezprecedensowej wielkości program inwestycji kosmicznych. Pierwszym krokiem było usystematyzowanie istniejącego prawa - parlament w roku 2169 ratyfikował Statut Kolonialny (znany do dzisiaj w przestrzeni kosmicznej jako Iuris Coloniae), który ustala jasny podział kompetencji władz samorządowych od władzy centralnej w Brukseli, wysokość opodatkowania, konstytuuje również dwie organizacje rządowe, które od tego czasu nadzorują sprawy kolonialne (Legislacyjną Radę Kolonialną oraz Inspektorat Republikański). Drugim krokiem był sławny Dekret 22, który demobilizował znaczną część republikańskiej floty kosmicznej. Okręty, doki, stacje kosmiczne, czasem całe zespoły stoczniowe wyprzedawano na aukcjach w całym Układzie Słonecznym. Prawo kosmiczne uregulowane przez Statut Kolonialny gwarantowało okres wolności podatkowej na okres 10 lat dla każdej nowej kolonii, co dodatkowo napędziło nową, drugą już, Falę Kolonizacji. Skutkiem ubocznym było wprowadzenie wielu technologii dotychczas zarezerwowanych dla wojska na rynek cywilny: najnowsze jednostki napędowe, systemy hydroponiczne i aeroponiczne oraz zaawansowany systemy nawigacyjne pozwoliły na dużo bezpieczniejszą eksplorację najdalszych części Układu Słonecznego. Wysiłek II Fali Kolonizacyjnej został skierowany na zasiedlenie przestrzeni transmarsjańskiej - w tym właśnie okresie układy Jowisza i Saturna tracą swój niepowtarzalny klimat rubieży cywilizacji, oba odnotowują przyrost liczby ludności o ponad 200% w ciągu pierwszego roku inwestycji, a po następnej dekadzie sam układ Jowisza jest już zamieszkiwany przez ponad 50 milionów ludzi. Orbity Urana i Neptuna zyskują liczne cywilne populacje i instalacje industrialne, jednak nigdy nie dorównujące potęgą Jowiszowi i Saturnowi - oba mniejsze gazowe giganty zostaję niejako 'przeskoczone' w drodze do Pasu Kuipera, gdzie osiedlają się miliony Ziemian. Znaczenie Kolonizacji Historycy sprzeczają się porównując rozmiary i wagę obu Fali Kolonizacyjnych, jednak być może najlepiej tę kwestię ujął dr Joahim Sholl, znany badacz historii kolonizacji Układu Słonecznego: Kategoria:Historia